Animal I Have Become
by XxBelieverRKOxX
Summary: sometimes the blows of life, turn you into an animal and all you want is revenge. Would you be able to act like an animal?... if two people are destined to be together even knocked over a thousand times the two will found each other at the end of the road...


**Guys new story hope you like and enjoy it. okay in this story I have to explain some things because if I didn't do it later will not understand in *now* is because is what happen in a moment first will be years ago for explain the story. love you all **

* * *

**Characters:**

**Eve Torres :** Eve Levesque Torres

**Randy Orton:** Randy Orton (McMahon)

**Maria Kanellis**: Maria Levesque Torres

**Cody Rhodes**: Cody Rhodes Stratus

**Daniel Torres**: Grandma of Eve and Maria

**Stephanie** **Torres**: mom of Eve and Maria

**Denise Orton:** mom's Randy

**Paul Levesque:** Father of Eve and Maria

**Michael Hickenbottom:** Father of Randy

* * *

***now***

walking in the desert, not knowing where he is going, had no one, It really very hot...the sun burning him and could no longer more is exhausted and dehydrated he really do not know when all this happened, fleeing the authority to will get to Mexico without a passport, without knowing anyone. actually not even speak Spanish. he had all that really mattered... his mother but she was gone and knowing it would be a miracle if he could get alive, walked as he could, and after a moment just he fell

eyes half-open "Mom you please do not leave me" closed his eyes

***years ago***

he and his mother had to move to San Diego really he do not know why they leave home, when they arrived, They came to the house of one of the friends of his mother. there lives one of his best friends since they were very young, of course do not see it very often.

"Hey, and come on vacation?" Cody sees him with a big smile

"No eww-... we will stay to live here in San Diego" frowning "what I really don't understand is Why we came here?" Randy feels really confused

"Well maybe is because your mom want that you know your dad..." Randy turned to him confused and the words will not come out of the mouth "humm Randy..."

"What do you say?" raises an eyebrow he began to feel confused "my dad?" looks at Cody

"Randy I'm sorry I thought you already knew it" twisted one side of the lip and bit

"What did I know that?" tightened his lips furiously "Why my mom didn't say anything?" roll his eyes "I can't believe it" started walking and running his hand over his black hair

Cody began to follow him and grabbed him by the arm "Randy calm down!" running his tongue over his lower lip

"Cody How do you want me to calm down?" randy feels an anger and rage immense for the fact that her mother hid it. walks for a few minutes to the Cody House

"Hey Randy I have to go to the house of the Levesque Torres" grabs her bag and turns around to see randy "Randy are you okay?"

pushes his cheek with his tongue "How could you do this?"

his mom looks down confused "What are you talking about?" sighs "I do not understand"

randy of the rage began to laugh derisively "Stop mom, of course you know I'm talking about" pressed it jaw and shook his head "Why do not you tell me that my father is alive?"

she could not believe what he was saying, a secret that hid for years, she knew would come out at some time everything to the light "Who?"

at that time when she said that, Randy felt a hole in his chest, a big deception ...many unanswered questions came to his mind. Why is it hidden? Why would she lie?

he could only feel disappointment, he grew up without his father and thinking that he died. closed his eyes slowly and opened with hate. "Why do not you tell me?"

"Look Randy, I know now you are angry with me but believe me it was not my fault"

"Really? was not your fault?" roll his eyes "mom you told me that he died" shakes his head "you lied to me, Tell me who is? Where is?"

" is Michael Hickenbottom..." looks down "and he live here in San Diego" looks at randy and he start walk "with his family" randy was overwhelmed with mouth half-open

"he left us, never really was with us, cheating me ... I thought that he was single and after I found out that he had family"

"now I do not want to talk" started walking... he just wanted to clear his mind, assimilating his father is alive and never wanted he "Cody I want you to take me where my father lives"

looks with shame by he is the one who tell him that his father was alive. Randy began to follow him with his hands in his trouser pockets, breathe slowly and looked down

"Cody is okay I'm not angry with you" fake smile "I'm just confused" Randy turned to him

"Yeah I'm sorry Randy" sighs "and you have to know who has three children are about our age" arrived and stopped in front of a large white house "here is"

randy slowly ran his tongue over his lips and breathe deeply "And what are their names?"

" Phil Brooks Hickenbottom... really is an idiot, Mike Brooks Hickenbottom...he is ... really rarely talks and Melina Brooks Hickenbottom... she is cute" smile at him

"Okay let's go I have go with my mom" roll his eyes came home and walked to his mom without look to her eyes and is that he was still annoying

her mother started walking with their suitcases and only saw him to tell him to follow her, all the way did not speak. his mom came into the house of the Levesque Torres. started toward the other party with their luggage, came to a place where is pool and left on the edge, started up and turned to see the trees two girls came running and one tripped over the suitcase and fell in the pool. began to throw tantrums "you're an idiot! look what you did!" swims to the edge, randy extends his hand to help her out "don't touch me!" out of the pool

"I'm sorry" randy looks at her

"you are okay" she looks at her worried

"You are a fool!" goes angry

"Maria don't talk to him like that!" walks to a tree and remove a flower, turns to him and give the flower, walks away and he looks at her smiling

***the next day***

his mother approaches him and sits aside "Randy, we need to talk about this" moves her hands over her legs nervously, randy only sees sadly "I know I should tell the truth" sighs "but I couldn't I know you're too young to understand but when I was very young, I lived here and I worked for your father...I did not know what I was doing, I really felt special with him... One day I told him I was pregnant" smiles at him "of you Randy" her eyes began to fill with tears "and he just let me" randy nodded "but Randy believe me if I don't told you is because I thought was the best" gives a kiss on the forehead

"I know mom and I love you" smile at her "and he knows me?"

"no, but today we are going with him"

"Okay, love you mom" hugs her and walks away, Randy walks to the entrance of the house where one of the employees...he and his mother arrived at the house of the Levesque Torres because days ago the mother's Randy was to talk to Mrs. Daniel Torres and showed her a letter in which she showed that she is the daughter of her husband she asked her not to say anything about it and she offered her work in her house as a maidservant. without realizing that she was entitled to many possessions that her father leave to her...she accept the job.

"Hey I can help you, I promise I'll leave the van as new" randy gives a smile to him

"hmmm okay" smile and walk away, randy began cleaning the truck with a rag

"Hey, what's you name?" a sweet girl approaches to him

he turns and sees her "Hey I'm Randal Orton but you can call me Randy" smile at her. she only has 12 years old and he 15 years old

"My name is Eve Levesque Torres" smile at him "Your are the son of the new maid. right?" smile "she is so sweet"

"Yes I am" looks at her with a smile

"What are you doing here?" raise an eyebrow

randy turns to sees her and smile nervous "he will live here Maria"

"whatever just stay away from me" Maria roll her eyes and start walks "Eve I will tell to my mom that you are talking to this guy and she will scold you" walks away and Randy looks at her, sighs. Maria has 15 years old

"just ignore her, I always do" smile

randy still looks how move away Maria and sighs

* * *

**Hope you like and enjoyed .love you all**

**please comment **


End file.
